New Beginnings
by riley2009
Summary: Arizona and Callie restart. Something I hope to see in s12. I own nothing just borrowed from Shonda R.


Callie's POV

I walked in the cafe looking around for my group to sit with. I quickly spotted Meredith, Alex and Maggie sitting together . I head over to sit with them. I pulled out the seat and placed my lunch down with a plop.

"Brown bagging it today Torres " Alex asks.

"Left overs from last night" I tell him hoping that will be the end of it.

Meredith perks up and says "oh yeah last night was your date how did that go?"

"Well considering I have practically my entire dinner how do you think it went?"

"What was it this time Torres they chew their food wrong? "Alex says laughing

"No I bet there hair was parted wrong " Maggie chirps in.

"All right you two leave her alone" Meredith warns. "I'm sure it was something deeper than that right Callie".

I let out a breath "it just didn't feel right you know. There was no connection no spark. You know what I talking about right Meredith the first time you meet someone and it just clicks."

" You mean like with you and Arizona?" She says

"What no that's not what I was talking about" I quickly answer.

"Callie it's ok I get it. It was the same with Derrick and I. Even though it was suppose to be a one night stand I knew the next morning that was never going to be the case. We just clicked nothing was awkward except of course the fact that he would be my boss. " she says laughing.

"What Derrick and I had was special and we got our till death due us part just a lot sooner than we expected but we got it. You and Arizona were cut short but maybe there is more of that story to be told. "

"No I was not talking about Arizona we are over have been for almost two years now. I've moved on and I'm sure she has too." I respond.

"I don't think so " Alex says under his breath.

"Callie in those two years how many first dates have you been on?" Meredith asks.

"I don't know a lot" I say

"And how many second dates" she continues

"None"

"Exactly, you are trying to recreate magic and it will not happen. Why don't you ask her out?" Meredith says

"What no why would I do that? What if she hurts me again? I can't take that chance" I say.

"What if she doesn't and you're already taking that chance of being hurt again with each person you date why not take that chance on her? If you go out and there is nothing there then at least you can close that chapter but if you don't you will always wonder." Meredith says.

" I'm sure she must be seeing someone by now. She wouldn't be interested" I say.

"Alex is Arizona dating anyone? Meredith quickly asks.

"You would actually have to go out to date someone right, then no she is not. She is either with Sofia or she is here working." Alex pipes in.

"What are you saying Alex in the two years we have been over she has not been with anyone" I ask not believing that.

"Nope not unless it is someone here" he says.

"Well she did that before so I wouldn't be surprised." I say.

"Callie have you heard anything about her in two years? If she was with anyone here the hospital rumor mill would be buzzing and you know it." Meredith says

"I worked with her the other day and we were talking about me dating and I asked her if she was seeing anyone and she said no, I don't think she would lie to me about that." Maggie says

Just then April and Arizona walked into the cafe and I can't help the smile that comes to my face when I see her it is just a natural reaction that I have no control over.

"Who has Sofia tonight ?" Meredith asks

"I do why"

"Not anymore she is coming home with me for a sleepover with Zola. Ask her to dinner tonight "

"She is probably working ,Alex just said she is always here on her free nights" I say.

"Not tonight she has it off" Alex says

"Ask her"Meredith pushes

"I'll think about"

"Well I'm taking Sofia no matter what" Meredith says

Saved by the buzzer. I'm paged to the ER for a broken femur that needs surgery. A few hours later I find myself outside of the daycare watching Sofia and Arizona coloring together. Arizona finishes up and kisses Sofia .

"Hey um I just came to tell Sofia she is going home with Meredith tonight for a sleep over. " I say as Arizona steps out of the room.

"Oh ok well I'm sure she will love that. Her and Zola have become real close. Thanks for letting me know I will call Meredith tonight to say goodnight ." Arizona says

As Arizona started walking away I hear Meredith's voice in my head "just ask her."

"Arizona you have a minute?" I quickly say.

"Sure what's up?" She asks.

"Um I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" I quickly ask before I lose my nerve.

"Is there something going on with Sofia, is school ok?" She worriedly asks

"No , no everything is fine I just thought maybe ..you know what never mind" I say.

"Callie you thought what?" she asks

"I thought maybe we could go out."

"You mean like you and me like a date" she questions.

"Yeah a date. "

She looks at me kind of nervously and says "I can't tonight I have plans."

"Oh Alex said you weren't working are you going out with April?"

"No , I ah ,...I ah ...have a date" She finally says.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not , it's a first date" she tells me.

"Oh anyone I know. Never mind none of my business."

"If that is your way of asking if it is someone that works here then the answer is no. They don't work here , I promised you once I would not date anyone here again and a plan on keeping that promise. My friend Julie set me up." She says.

"Oh so is she a lawyer like her."

"No she is a model. I guess Julie figures we would have lots to talk about with all her traveling and my military upbringing living in so many countries." She says.

Just then Arizona's pager goes off. "I got to go ." She says.

"Yeah go , I'm just going to talk to Sofia."

After I talk to Sofia I go on a hunt for Meredith. I am going to kill her.

I find her in the attendings lounge I plop down beside her and say "thanks for nothing."

"What happened." Meredith asks.

"I saw her at the daycare and asked her out for tonight she said she has a date."

"I thought Alex said she wasn't seeing anyone." Meredith questions.

"It's a first date with a model, this is George all over again."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith says

"George and Izzie , hello remember he picked the model over me."

"Callie this is diffently not the same thing. I think if Arizona even thought she had a chance with you she would dump this date in a heart beat. " she tries to convince me.

"Well she didn't I asked her out and she is still going out with her."

"So ask her to go out another night, it's only a first date and look how well they have worked for you" She says laughing.

" I don't know I will have to think about it"

Meredith still took Sofia for the night so I went home to a empty house. I was lying on the couch sipping my glass of wine reading when I hear a knock at the door. I turn on the porch light and open the door. The site I see shocks me. Arizona is standing there with a pizza in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.

"What are you doing here? What happened to your date?" I ask.

"I cancelled it. Told her I had a emergency I had to take care of. Life of a surgeon and all." She says with a smirk on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Yes I should have , I had a better offer that I couldn't pass up. So are you going to let me in or what." Popping out those dimples she knows I can't say no to.


End file.
